


Warm me up and breathe me

by JustSomeMusings



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fingering, Fisting, M/M, Porn, Seriously this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeMusings/pseuds/JustSomeMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for fisting from the kink meme: <a href="http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/350.html?thread=56414#t56414">X</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm me up and breathe me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Breathe Me by S.I.A.

“Do you think you could take more?”

He’s already got three fingers deep in him toying with that little bunch of nerves that shoot electricity down his spine and make his entire body feel on fire. He’s already got his face pressed into the pillow in front of him, so he can bite it and hold back the scream that’s bubbling in his throat and dying to surface. His hands are twisted so hard in hard in the sheets that they’re white knuckled and straining to leverage him, so he can push back. His back is arched at an angle it never is and it’s going to hurt tomorrow, but now, now it’s helping get the decadent pleasure burn of those fingers.

His legs. 

His legs are as spread as his ass his open because Raleigh sits between them helping him slowly losing his mind. 

Chuck isn’t actually sure he can take more. Mostly because he wants Raleigh in him now. He wants that long thick cock inside of him making him numb in the face of anything that isn’t Raleigh pressed up inside of him. Anything that isn’t his skin sliding and catching along Chuck’s. Anything that isn’t Raleigh’s weight pressing him down making him know that he’s there. Anything that doesn’t keep up a constant stream of feeling safe, utterly and assuredly. 

The kiss of a finger on his stretched out rim fetch him out of his head and into body sparking with desire. 

“You wanna be full Chuck? You always want to be full. I always want to fill you up. Can I fill you up?” The words get murmured into the small of his back. They imprint on his skin like the kiss to the same place does. Full.

His hips roll back pushing against that fourth finger giving his assent. His Body knows before his brain does.

Yeah, he wants to be full. 

When the fourth slips in it’s the sting of pain that overtakes him first before it’s etched away by a quick press of that gratifying spot. Raleigh always says he’s so sensitive, but Chuck will never believe him more than in this moment. Pleasure blistered along his spine when Raleigh pulls his fingers back only to push forward. It’s slow and maddening. It makes his blood boil like he’s got a fever. A frenzied fever that’s telling it’s not enough. 

“Another,” he gets out through a strangled breath as Raleigh pushes back in. The leisurely rhythm flatters for a moment, which only succeeds in making Chuck whine and push back to get some of that delectable friction. 

“You sure? You think you can handle that?” Another imprint this time delivered with a quick nip to his spine. Apparently his answering moan and quick clench around the fingers inside of him convince Raleigh if the low, rough chuckle is anything to go by. 

Raleigh toys with him first and just lets his thumb feel how spread open he is. The noise he makes is high pitched and inhuman. The slow roll movement of his body is involuntary. He wants it in. He wants it in now. Please. Please put it in. Wanna feel it. Wanna feel full. 

Please Raleigh. 

Raleigh groans. He must have said it all out loud. He does that. He rambles when he’s like this. He gets incoherent. He can’t keep it in. He breathes everything to Raleigh. Things he has trouble saying normally. Most notably how much he needs Raleigh.  
Raleigh thrusts his thumb into the mix and Chuck’s jaw reflexively unclenches from the pillow he was trying to stop his flow of words around and lets out a scream. Raleigh spreads his fingers and Chuck can feel his muscles fluttering. His whole world narrows to how completely gaping he is and the little hitches that are becoming perpetual in Raleigh’s breathing. 

He frees a loud moan when Raleigh pushes forward up to just beyond his knuckles. Raleigh stops moving, but it only makes Chuck squirm. He whines and tries to push back onto more of Raleigh’s hand. He shouts when he feels Raleigh’s fingers curl inside of him. His shout turns into a satiated groan when Raleigh pushes his hand forward. And once his muscles clamp down on Raleigh’s wrist his moaning is almost as endless as the pressure on his prostate. 

He can’t help bucking back into the pleasure, just as Raleigh can’t seem to stop knuckling at his prostate. He’s so close. He can feel it whirling, twisting, bending to consume him. It spirals higher and higher as Raleigh kisses up his back and settles along him. He feels the slide of Raleigh’s free arm against his stomach, his fingers petting just around where Raleigh needs them to be.  
“Chuck,” his name is steeped in Raleigh’s jagged voice, “I’ve got you. Let go. I’ve got you.” 

Safe. He’s safe. 

A kiss to his neck, a brush to his cock, and Chuck feels the whirling, twisting, and bending uncoil in a quick explosion. He’s not sure what he shouts, but it’s got Raleigh pulling him against his chest tighter and burying his face into Chuck’s neck. It’s that mouth burying kisses under his skin that brings him back to himself. A voice whispering that he’s safe. He’s always safe. Raleigh will always be there. 

Chuck wants to sob when Raleigh delicately begins to pull out. He almost does cry when his sensitive rim is re-stretched again as the thickest part of Raleigh’s fist comes through. He tries to shy away from the touch. Raleigh holds him steady and gets the rest of his hand out and Chuck takes a deep shuttering breath. He wills his equilibrium to come back. 

It doesn’t until Raleigh slips off his back and rolls next to him only to pull Chuck down against his chest. His eyes widen and his head snaps up to look at Raleigh when he doesn’t feel a hardness pressed against his thigh. Raleigh grins. 

“The things you do to me,” Raleigh drawls and Chuck can’t help, but grin back and laugh. Raleigh chuckles and drags him close. He curls around Raleigh’s side, so that his ear is pressed as tight as possible against the rhythmic thump of existence. He sighs contentedly when Raleigh wraps arms around him and kisses the top of his head. 

He lets the heartbeat carry him to sleep.


End file.
